Family Undercover
by The Little Pixie Girl
Summary: Elliot and Olivia is undercover as a married couple. They have two children with them. But what is going to happen to the little family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They were standing on the sidewalk by the moving van when a car came, they hadn't seen the car before, but they were also first moving in now. Out from the car came a man and a woman. The man was tall and with brown hair and eyes. The woman was small with blond hair and blue eyes.

Olivia looked over at her partner when she saw the couple. Elliot walked over to her and took her hand. He whispered in the ear "Nothing is going to happen." Olivia wasn't thinking about herself but the two little girls that were inside the house.

The man and woman started to walk towards them, when the couple reach Elliot and Olivia, then the man reach his hand out and said" Hi I'm Thomas Healthy, but you can call me Tom, and this is my wife Kate."

"Hello I'm Sam Clearwater and this is my wife Lily. We also have two daughters, their names is Amanda and Emma. What about you do you have any children?" Elliot answered with a proved smile.

"How cute, we don't have any kids, but I love kids. How old are your kids?" Kate asked with a smile and her right hand on her heart. With her left hand was she holding her husband's hand.

"They are 6 and 2 years old. Amanda 6 years and Emma 2 years" Olivia answered with a bright smile on her face.

Only a few seconds later came a brown haired girl in a pink dress running out of the door yelling "Mommy, Mommy come see what I found" the little girl had a big smile on her face and she looked very happy.

"Coming now honey" Olivia yelled back and started to walk up towards the little girl, when she reach the girl then she picked her up and carried her inside.

"What a cute little girl you have Sam, she must be the one on 6 years" the man called Thomas said. He smiled so much that it started to scare Elliot a little.

"Yes she is very wonderful a little child full of joy" Elliot said to the man and woman standing across from him.

"Well I think that I must get the rest of our things out of the truck" Elliot said so he could get the rest inside before it started to get dark.

"Okay we also have to get the groceries inside before the milk gets bad" Thomas said and then the couple started to walk away.

Elliot got the rest of the things brought inside into the hallway. When he walked into the kitchen then he started to smile. The in the middle of the kitchen was Olivia and Amanda dancing around while Olivia had Emma on her right arm.

Amanda looked over to the door and saw the Elliot stood there and then she yelled "Daddy come join us" she sounded very happy.

When Olivia heard her call she turned her head and made a move with her head that told him to come join them. Elliot started to walk towards them and when he was with them he also started to dance.

When dinner time came then Olivia started to make dinner, Emma wanted to help her.

Emma sat on the kitchen table looking at Olivia while she was cooking. Elliot and Amanda were in the living room trying to get the TV to work. So they all could watch TV later together.

"Daddy you are doing it wrong, you have to take the blue thing with the thing on the end and stick it in the TV, not the red one." Amanda laughed at Elliot while he tried to do as she said. Amanda was lying on her stomach on the floor while she was reading the manual.

"I think I'm doing it right honey" Elliot looked up from behind the TV when he had said that. He was afraid that he had made her cry. But when he saw her smile he knew that she didn't take it personal.

"But it says it is the blue one" she said, she didn't wanted him to be right.

Olivia came into the living room with Emma on her hip and smile. Amanda smile up at her and then she looked back down into the manual. Olivia walked over to Amanda and then she placed Emma on the floor beside Amanda. After that then she walked over to Elliot and then placed a hand on his back.

"Honey maybe you should listen to your daughter she is right" Olivia said and smiled down at him while he looked up at her with a childish face.

"Maybe you should just cook" he said back at her to tell her that he didn't want to give a 6 year old right.

"I already did and it is also standing on the table so would you like to clean up and please take Amanda with you" Olivia answered back at him. She watched as he stood up and got Amanda and then they went to the bathroom to clean up.

When Elliot came back with Amanda then Olivia and Emma was already seated at the table ready to eat. Amanda ran over to the table and took the seat across from Olivia. Elliot took the place beside Amanda when he reached the table, and then they started to eat, as a happy family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning when Elliot woke up, he didn't understand why there was so much weight on his stomach. When he moved a little to look what it was, it struggled closer to him. He looked complete down after that and saw Olivia. Elliot went into shock; she was supposed to sleep on the couch. He didn't remember anything from after they had but the kids to sleep at 9:00 pm. What had he done?

Olivia started to open her eyes a little but when she saw Elliot then she closed them again very fast. Olivia kept saying over and over in her head again _what did I do, what did I do._ Olivia opened her eyes again and then looked up at Elliot. He looked down at her with fear in his eyes.

"Liv do you remember anything?" Elliot asked and looked into her eyes until she looked away.

"No I don't…..El I'm really sorry, this should never have happened" Olivia said fast and the moved away fast and ran into the bathroom just beside the bedroom.

Olivia stood inside the bathroom crying. _This should never have happened; he is married to Kathy my friend. Oh my god what am I suppose to do. _Olivia thought to herself.

Olivia dressed fast and then went down stairs to make breakfast for the little family.

When Elliot came down stairs he had the two girls with him. Emma sat on his hip while Amanda ran ahead of him. Amanda went to hug Olivia went she saw her. Olivia bent down to hug the little girl, she smiled at her wishing that it was her own little girl and not some strangers. It was not easy being undercover as a mother when you really wanted to be a mother but didn't have the chance.

Elliot came up to Liv then he gave Emma to her and then he went to sit down beside Amanda at the table where she had placed herself after hugging Olivia.

Olivia finished breakfast and then sat down with the others. They ate in silence; there was a complete silence until Amanda started to scream.

"What's wrong honey?" Liv asked her trying to calm her down so Emma wouldn't start to cry to.

"I'm going to start school tomorrow and I'm not ready yet" came the little voice of the 6 year old. Elliot started to laugh when she said it.

"Why are you laughing its not funny dummy" Amanda said and went to Olivia and asked to sit with her. Olivia pulled her up so she sad on her lap.

"Honey it's going to be okay everybody is afraid of the first day of school" Olivia said trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to upset you" Elliot said with a look in his eyes that screamed that he was sorry.

"It's okay dad" Amanda said and then when she relished that she had called him dad, then she buried her head in Olivia's neck.

(Olivia's POV)

A weird feeling was rushing though me when I heard the last word she had said. It was like a warm feeling, like nothing else. My mind drifted off to a completely different world, where me and Elliot where married and Amanda and Emma were our children. We were happier than what could ever become.

I came back to reality when I felt Amanda move from my arms. I hadn't even heard what Elliot had said to it, been called dad from some child that wasn't even his. It must have been weird but I don't really know the feeling.

Amanda smile up at me before she kissed my cheek and then ran upstairs again. Emma was starting to reach for my hand to get more food so I slowly started to feed her again. Elliot looked at me like he was worrying to much again.

It was like going through hell when he looked at me because I didn't know what had happened the night before. None of us could remember what had happened after the kids had been put to bed. It was like he was blaming me for what happened and I didn't even know what happened.

When Emma was done eating, then I carried her to a blanked on the floor in the living room. I went to the kitchen again after I had placed and went straight to the sink to wash up the dishes.

When I was done and I turned around then Elliot was standing right behind me. He looked right into my eyes and before I could respond he kissed me.

Our lips moved together for a few seconds before his tong asked for access and I let it in. It was like nothing else in the world and I couldn't even remember who I was or where I was.

When the kiss broke, then I looked up at him and he smiled.


End file.
